The present invention generally relates to a golf tee which may support a golf ball with minimal frictional interaction between the ball and the tee.
When a golf ball is struck by a golf club from atop a golf tee, frictional forces between the tee and the ball reduce the transfer of energy from the club to the ball, reducing the distance the ball travels.
There is a need for a golf tee which may support a golf ball so that there may be only a minimal reduction of transfer of energy from a club to the ball.